User blog:BeastMan14/Alex Mercer vs Hal Jordan
http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/deadliestfiction/images/8/82/Mercer_VS_Jordan.jpg Alex Mercer!, The Blacklight infected Scientist that saved New York! VS Hal Jordan!, The top-notch fighter pilot who became a protector of the Galaxy! WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? Alex Mercer Bio: Alex Mercer was a scientist working on the Blacklight virus when he was nearly killed by Gentek agents. Out of frustration, Alex slammed a vial of Blacklight on the ground before he was shot, and his blood mixed with the virus, creating a super-weapon. In a rampage, Alex destroyed the facility and unleashed Blacklight upon the city of New York before losing his memories. Now, Alex attempts to undo his mistakes and uncover his past. Weapons And Abilities Hammerfists: Alex is capable of turning his fists into just about anything. One of these forms is his fists turning into almost stone like material and bashing enemies into pieces. Whipfists: Alex's hand lengthens itself into a whip and can be used to close distance quickly. Blade: Alex's Arms turn into massive blades and utterly slice enemies to bits. Claws: Alex turns his hands into massive Freddy Kruegeur-like claws. Armor: Alex can cover himself with a suit of hardened biomass. Shapeshifting: Alex can consume and take the form of passerby, if they have powers, he will take those as his own. 250px-Hammerfist menu.png Whipfist M 2.png Alex's blade.jpg 200px-Claws main.png FileAlex Armor fr.png Hal Jordan Bio: Hal Jordan was an arrogant fighter pilot with little regard for others. However, upon a chance witnessing of a crash by a dying Green Lantern in desert, Hal was deemed worthy by his ring. After relieving training, Hal shaped up and serves as the first human Green Lantern and with the help of the other Lanterns, he protects the Galaxy from hostile life. Weapons and Abiltiies The Ring: Assigned to every Lantern, the rings only limit is what you can't imagine. Hal has used it numerous times to create many things. It's only weakness is that if it overused and not synced with its charging Lantern, the Ring runs out of power, leaving the victim in a bad position. Green Lantern Hammer.jpg Green Lantern Sword.jpg Green Lantern Fist.jpg Green Lantern Flight.jpg|Lanterns using flight. Lantern Shield.jpg X-Factors GL/AM 97 Speed 91 75 Endurance 96 89 Strength 99 90 Experience 63 75 Intelligence 86 Notes The battle will be set in New York City. Hal will not have fellow Lanterns, nor will there be infected backing Alex up. Special Thanks to Thund for making the card. Voting ends next Friday. The Battle Alex stood on top of a skyscraper, surveying the damage to the city. He would figure out what happened to him and he would get his vengeance on Blackwatch. He knew that much. Suddenly, a man cleared his throat, and Alex turned to see a man glowing green and floating. "Who are you?" Alex asked. "Hal Jordan, intergalactic Green Lantern core, and I'm putting you under arrest for acts of bio-terrorism." Hal lands next to Mercer,"So, pal, how's this gonna go? You gonna go quietly or you gonna oof!" Alex's Hammerfist collided with Hal's chest, sending him flying off the building. Alex turned away and prepared to glide off when Hal flew up and collided his own fist with Alex. "Fine then. You wanna struggle? Bring it." Hal says as Alex pulls himself up. Alex grew a blade out of his arm, then charged at Hal, who generated two dueling swords and clashed blades furiously. "This all ya got?" Hal said as he suddenly generated a hammer and crushed Alex under it. "Stand down. Now." Hal said as he retracted the hammer and pulled Alex up. Mercer promptly used his whip fist to pull Hal close and slam him into the ground. "Ok. I'll give you that, but this has gone on long..." Hal drew back his arm, "ENOUGH!" He sent out a massive wall of energy, sending Alex flying off the building. Hal flew down to see a massive mark where Alex landed, but no Mercer. He looked both ways, baffled at how someone like that could just vanish. Suddenly, a woman's screw rang out and Hal flew to where he heard it. He saw a woman laying on the ground, heavily injured. "Are you alright?" Hal asked to the downed woman, when she suddenly shifted to look like Mercer, who grabbed Hal by the throat and tossed him into the street. Alex's skin turned into an armor-like substance as he moved in to finish off Hal. Jordan pulled himself up and summoned a massive sword, bringing it down onto Mercer, who grabbed it and with a show of great strength, tossed it aside and ran at Hal, who braced himself, then sent out a shield that Alex collided into a at full speed, sending him flying back. Hal shifted out of the shield, and stared down at Mercer, who had injured himself running into shield. Alex attempted to stand, but Hal said,"Don't think so!" And wrapped him in a green lantern energy shield, then constricted it, crushing Alex alive. He opened the shield and let Alex tumble out, dead. "It didn't have to end this way." Jordan says before flying away. Winner: Hal Jordan Experts Opinion Hal won due to his far more versatile abilities which trumped Alex's devastating, but limited attacks. Category:Blog posts